


Starbucks - Seungjin

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Fluffs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: Hyunjin glanced around the cafe, noticing a pretty boy who didn't have a coffee. And since he was Hyunjin, he started bugging the man about it until he let him buy him a coffee.ORHyunjin flirts with everyone at the cafe but one person in particular catches his eye.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: K-Pop Fluffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033983
Kudos: 57





	Starbucks - Seungjin

**Author's Note:**

> From now on I'll probably only write oneshots, so if you have any recommendations of ships/scenarios, feel free to comment~

Hyunjin was at Starbucks, getting coffee with his friend, Jeongin. As usual, Hyunjin was being a hoe, winking and flirting with the workers and a few customers as well. Jeongin kept threatening to leave Hyunjin alone, but Hyunjin knew he wouldn’t. Hyunjin was casually flirting with a stranger named Jisung when he saw someone walk into the coffee shop. He had brown hair and looked pretty simple, so at first Hyunjin ignored him. Then he saw that the boy didn’t order a drink, but instead was playing on his computer. Hyunjin quickly said goodbye to Jisung and he sat next to the boy, who looked up at him with confusion.

“Do you want something?” The boy asked. 

Hyunjin chuckled and flashed a toothy smile, “No sir, but do you? I could buy you a coffee, maybe take you on a date—”

“No.” The boy said, and he looked back down at his computer. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, confused at how he got rejected so easily. 

“Are you straight?” Hyunjin asked.

“No.”

“Then why aren’t you falling for my charms?” 

The boy raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. “Because your charms suck.” Hyunjin gasped at his bluntness and glanced up when Jeongin came back to him, saying they had to go. Hyunjin bid the boy a farewell, but he got no reply.

⠂⠂⠂

The next day Hyunjin went to the cafe alone. Jeongin was sick of his flirting, but Hyunjin was kinda sad Jeongin wasn’t with him. His mood brightened when he walked into the store and looked around. His eyes landed on a particular someone, and he sat by him. 

“What?” The boy looked up. 

Hyunjin smiled but it didn’t have an effect on this guy. He sighed and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Seungmin. Are you here to flirt with me again?”

Hyunjin ignored the second sentence and said, “That’s an adorable name. Care for a coffee?”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow but he gave in and answered, “I want something sweet. I don’t care what it is.”

Hyunjin smirked, “Something sweet for a sweet boy. Gotcha.” He stood up and made his way to the counter, ignoring the glare he got from Seungmin. He ordered the drinks and brought them back to Seungmin. 

“What’d you get?” Seungmin asked. 

“Well, here’s a carmel frap for you, and I got an iced americano. I also got cake pops!” He excitedly pulled out two cake pops, showing them off. “This one’s chocolate and this one’s strawberry.”

Seungmin kept a straight face, but Hyunjin could tell he was happy with Hyunjin’s choices. Seungmin drank his coffee and took a bite of the chocolate cake pop. “Mm! It’s good,” he said.

Hyunjin smiled and nodded, taking a bite of his cake pop, “I’ve never tried the chocolate one—I always have the strawberry.”

Before Seungmin could even think, he held his cake pop up to Hyunjin’s mouth. “Here, do you wanna try?”

Hyunjin smiled and leaned across the table, taking a bite. Seungmin blushed and looked away, but Hyunjin held his own cake pop in front of Seungmin’s face. Seungmin didn’t respond but Hyunjin kept it there. Finally, Seungmin leaned forward slightly, taking a bite of Hyunjin’s cake pop. The action, even though it was small, caused Hyunjin to smile. Seungmin just went back to looking at his computer. 

“Why are you always on your computer?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “I’m doing homework, dummy.”

Hyunjin chuckled and rested his head in his hands. “Can we go on a date?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Seungmin licked his lips and looked up at Hyunjin, raising an eyebrow. “Because I said no? I don’t go on dates with strangers.”

“Hey! I’m not a stranger.”

“Yes you are. Ask me again in a week.”

⠂⠂⠂

So Hyunjin did. Everyday for the next week, he continued to sit next to Seungmin. Each day he bought him a different drink, experimenting to see what he’d like. On days he didn’t like the drink, Seungmin would drink it anyways, and he wouldn’t let Hyunjin buy him a different one. Hyunjin thought this was sweet, but Seungmin insisted it was common courtesy. Hyunjin would just smile and offer his own drink, but he knew Seungmin didn’t like the bitter things that Hyunjin did. 

They were getting closer, but they still weren’t quite friends. Hyunjin always bugged Seungmin, but on this particular day, he just wouldn’t leave him alone. Finally, Seungmin got frustrated.

“Okay, spit it out. What do you want?”

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin asked innocently. 

“You haven’t left me alone all day. What do you want?”

Hyunjin smirked and pretended to think, but his answer was set. “I want to go on a date with you.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, closing his laptop. “Okay, fine. If we go on a date today, you won’t talk all day tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

Seungmin smiled internally, but he wouldn’t dare to show Hyunjin the effect he had on him. Instead he just sipped his drink of the day, twirling the straw around his tongue. “What’s our date gonna be?”

Hyunjin smiled and pulled out his phone, standing up and walking to the other side of the table, sitting by Seungmin. He held his phone up to show him a list of options he had on his phone. 

“So, are you a fan of fun or calm dates?” Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin thought for a second before he answered. “Well, both I guess? It depends. I like calm dates when we’re trying to be together and enjoy each other’s presence, but fun dates when we want to be hyper and create memories.”

Hyunjin thought for a moment. “What do you feel like now?”

“Something fun. But calm at the same time. Somewhere we can spend time together, but also burn energy. Somewhere worthy of a first date.”

Hyunjin nodded and crossed some things off his list. He had a few options left, but one stood out to him. “How do you feel about water?”

“Water? I mean, you need it to live. I like swimming, and the beach is fun. Ooh, I love making sand castles!”

Hyunjin smiled and crossed things off his list. “Okay, I guess we’re going to the beach.”

Seungmin smiled, packing up his things. “We’re going to stop by my house first though, so I can grab my stuff. Is that okay with you?”

Hyunjin nodded and he stood up, leading the way to his car.

⠂⠂⠂

After an hour drive, they made it to the beach at around noon. Hyunjin and Seungmin got out of the car and grabbed their things. They made their way down to the beach, holding hands (by Hyunjin’s request). They laid down a towel and looked at the ocean.

“It’s so pretty,” Seungmin murmured.

“Just like you,” Hyunjin chuckled, receiving a smack from Seungmin. 

“You just ruined a moment.”

Hyunjin giggled and pulled out his phone. “C’mere, let’s take a picture together.” Seungmin moved slightly closer, but Hyunjin wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close enough for their sides to be touching. Seungmin didn’t smile for the pictures at first, so Hyunjin frowned. He turned and kissed Seungmin’s cheek, taking a picture right as Seungmin smiled and blushed. Hyunjin pulled out his phone to scroll through the pictures, and he got excited when he saw Seungmin’s smile for the first time. 

“Look, babe! Your smile!”

Seungmin blushed and looked away, lightly punching Hyunjin’s arm. “Don’t call me that.”

Hyunjin smiled and engulfed Seungmin in a hug, surprised when he got a hug back. He tackled Seungmin to the sand and the younger started giggling. “Hey!”

Hyunjin started tickling Seungmin, causing the younger to start giggling like crazy. “Hey! Stop it!” Seungmin giggled, trying to roll away, but he was trapped beneath Hyunjin. 

Once Hyunjin stopped tickling him, Seungmin was out of breath under him. He looked up at Hyunjin with sparkly eyes, and his expression made Hyunjin smile. “Minnie, you look so cute under me.”

Seungmin gasped and looked away, blushing. He sat up, finally freed, and rolled his eyes. “You suck, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin giggled and kissed his cheek again, but it didn’t have the same effect the second time. Seungmin smiled, but he didn’t get all flustered. Hyunjin winked at Seungmin and reached in his bag, pulling out some buckets. Seungmin’s eyes lit up and he grabbed them. “Sandcastle time!!”

Hyunjin smiled and nodded, getting up to find a spot closer to the water. They sat together and drew circles that signified their domains. Seungmin started building right away, but Hyunjin got confused.

“Uh… What do I do?” Hyunjin asked. 

Seungmin looked up at him. “You haven’t made a sandcastle?”

Hyunjin shook his head, so Seungmin showed Hyunjin. “Look, you take some sand and fill up the bucket” —Hyunjin did as he was told— “then you tip it upside down like this, and you make sure all the sand comes out.” Seungmin flipped his bucket and it was perfect, but when Hyunjin flipped his, it all fell apart. Seungmin sighed and entered his circle, sitting next to him. He showed him that when you fill the bucket, you had to pat the sand down so it didn’t spill out of its shape. Seungmin held Hyunjin’s hands to show him how to do it, causing Hyunjin to smile. Finally, Hyunjin tipped the bucket upside down and it stayed up, so he giggled and turned to Seungmin.

“Look, Seungie! It stayed!” He said in English.

Seungmin giggled at the boy’s cuteness and he kissed his cheek, saying, “Yes, I see. Now make some more until it makes a kingdom.”

They built for an hour and the results weren’t surprising. Seungmin’s was perfect, and Hyunjin’s consisted of 3 towers (one of which were knocked over). Halfway through, Hyunjin got bored so he’d crawled over to Seungmin, attempting to get in his lap. 

“Hey, get off me! You’re a distraction.”

Hyunjin tried to crawl onto it again, but Seungmin squealed. “You’re gonna knock over my kingdom! Get out of here, evel giant!” He took a fistful of sand and threw it at the older. 

Hyunjin gasped, “Hey! Why’d you throw sand at me?”

Seungmin chuckled, “I didn’t. The villagers attacked you to protect the queen.”

Hyunjin chuckled and kissed Seungmin’s cheek, hugging him from behind. “Okay, just give me a minute and I’ll leave your kingdom.” Seungmin sighed but he sat down in the sand, patting his legs for Hyunjin to sit on his lap. Then he held him like that for a minute, petting Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin had a smile on his face and he turned around to face Seungmin. “Babe, can I kiss you?”

Seungmin gasped, blushing and looking away. “Aish…”

Hyunjin frowned and turned away. “I’m sorry.”

Hyunjin was gonna pout when he felt a hand on his cheek and he turned around to meet Seungmin’s eyes. Seungmin was staring at him lovingly, and it made him smile. He leaned in slightly, still not sure if he was allowed to kiss Seungmin. After a few seconds, Seungmin closed his eyes and leaned in, so Hyunjin mirrored his actions.

The kiss was short, but it was filled with sweetness. Not love—they weren’t quite there yet. But there was longing, something saying I want you in my life. Hyunjin liked the feeling, but Seungmin pulled away too soon. Hyunjin gave him a warm smile and asked, “Boyfriends?”

Seungmin smiled and nuzzled into Hyunjin’s neck. “Boyfriends,” he agreed.

Hyunjin giggled and stood up, “It’s been a minute so I’ve gotta get out of your territory.” He looked at Seungmin’s reaction and saw that the younger was pouting. He chuckled, “I mean, unless you want to grant me permission…?”

“In your dreams.” Seungmin went back to building his sandcastle, and Hyunjin broke out in laughter. 

“Can we swim now?”

Seungmin looked up at his boyfriend for a few seconds before he nodded. He stood up and held Hyunjin’s hand, abandoning their sandcastles. They had both already taken their shirts off and put on sunscreen, so they just walked towards the water together.

The water was pleasantly cold. It contrasted the burning sun, so as soon as Hyunjin felt how nice the water was, he let go of Seungmin and dived in. Seungmin, however, just giggled and walked in slowly. He was waist deep when he stopped walking, waiting for Hyunjin to swim back to him. Hyunjin came up for air right next to Seungmin, and he shook his head like a dog to get the water out. Then he slicked his hair back so it was out of his way and he smiled at Seungmin.

Seungmin smiled at his new boyfriend and said, “Hey! Why’d you splash me?”

Hyunjin giggled, “I didn’t splash you—my hair splashed you.”

Seungmin gasped in fake betrayal and splashed Hyunjin. Hyunjin splashed him back and they got into a water fight. Hyunjin came up with an idea, and he tackled his boyfriend into the water, pulling him under. Seungmin swam back to the surface and tried to act mad, but he just couldn’t. There was something about Hyunjin’s playful expression that told him he couldn’t be mad at Hyunjin. Instead of sulking, he smiled and brought his boyfriend into a huge hug. Hyunjin giggled and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go on dates more often.”

Seungmin smiled softly. “I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! They'll make me want to write more~


End file.
